


情歌

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 没有缠绵悱恻的场面没有对白的你爱我
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	情歌

0.  
高杨低着头吻他头上的汗珠。  
黄子黏腻腻的像裹了蜂蜜，高杨托起他的臀都觉得粘手，更别提软绵绵从手里溢出来的肉。  
“很疼……高杨…我，我不要了……”  
黄子推着高杨的肩膀，但也不是真的要推开，哑然的喘息着。高杨便不动了，抱着他，一点点的吻他的脸，最后舔到唇，伸出舌头润润他的嘴唇，趁着他喘气啃住他的嘴唇，轻轻的磨，黄子受不住的缠住他的肩膀。  
“你动一动。”  
高杨便缓慢而坚定的抽动起来，黄子被他顶得往前挪，把被单抓起来往前扯，乱七八糟的。一大块湿漉漉的黏在身上不大舒服，可是现在已经无暇顾及这个了，黄子只能垮垮的用腿缠着高杨的腰，短促而愉悦的呻吟。  
汗津津的两个人躺在一起，高杨随手把安全套丢进垃圾桶。  
“高杨你这个混蛋，”黄子浑身泛酸，“我屁股好痛。”  
高杨一边笑一边给他揉，笑的黄子恼了。  
“哎，高杨——！”  
高杨给自己重新戴了个套，又捏着黄子的腰抵进去。  
“嘶……有完没完啊你…”

1.  
高杨是他对面青梅竹马的哥哥。  
从小就是黄子喜欢的，依赖的哥哥。黄子小时候被妈妈逼着穿过什么裙子，游戏机藏哪去了到现在黄子喜欢他，他都知道。  
他知道。  
黄子坐在他的沙发上露出一双修长的腿，说在他这边读大学不想住学校，嘴里叼着棒棒糖。  
“啵”  
所以就住你这了。  
黄子听起来又快活又无所谓。  
妈妈那边打了电话，高杨只能说好。  
我知道高杨你最好了。  
高杨一边把人拉下来收拾行李和房间一边面无表情的说，狗崽子，自己来铺床。  
黄子又挎着他的长腿在房间里跑来跑去。  
高杨，我喜欢这个。  
高杨，我喜欢那个。  
高杨，我喜欢你哦。  
黄子把这种不负责任的话挂在嘴边，终于在下暴雨的一个晚上发酵了。  
黄子浑身湿漉漉的回家，身上是新鲜的，夏日的雨水的味道。高杨让他去冲澡，黄子冲的热腾腾的出了浴室。  
高杨，我喜欢你哦。  
高杨知道，从一开始到现在都知道。  
黄子坐在他旁边吹头发，吹着吹着就停了，头发还热乎乎的贴过来，吻他的嘴唇。  
高杨没有推开他。

2.  
你喜欢我。  
黄子把腿缠上来，高杨红着耳朵骑在他身上。然后黄子就笑了，扭着腰去惹高杨。  
你喜欢我。  
黄子笃定似的，然后就被高杨又急又快的攻势撞得说不出话来。黄子一边流泪一边抱紧他，他的哥哥喜欢他，但是他不会用嘴说。  
等做完了高杨坐在床头抽烟，黄子去夺他的烟，自己把剩下半根吸完，然后被高杨摁回床上，精疲力尽做到下半夜，没有力气抢烟为止。  
黄子乱七八糟的被高杨抱去洗澡，满嘴脏话的骂他，洗完倒头就睡。  
黄子在主卧睡了很久了，原来收拾给他的客卧很久都没有去过了，他的玩偶全部堆到高杨床铺上。  
高杨又抽烟，抽完了就睡。

3.  
黄子毕业的时候请他去看表演，前一天晚上在床上撒娇，央着他请假。第二天高杨提前下班，匆匆忙忙赶到学校礼堂。  
黄子拿着吉他看着他笑。  
帮帮帮弹什么他全忘了，唱什么他也忘了，但是黄子下了台拉着他跑回家他记得。  
晚上脱了衣服把他按住，拿他西装的领带把他的手捆起来，自己骑着他，慢慢的扭腰，发出又长又黏的呻吟。  
然后一滴一滴的眼泪就砸下来。  
说，高杨你丫的就是个混蛋。  
高杨给他慢腾腾没什么力的动作磨的头脑发昏，自己挣开领带，扶着黄子弄。  
两个人都汗津津的。  
黄子说，高杨你丫的就是个混蛋。  
高杨把床头的台灯打开，黄子脸上的眼泪已经干了，瞪着他。  
你妈的，滚蛋吧高杨。你把老子推国外去，有种跟着老子走啊。  
高杨摇摇头，捏捏他的手掌。  
出国多好，你回来了我又不是不在，是不是？  
黄子没理他。  
我会固定时间去找你，好不好？  
黄子还是不说话。  
那你要和我分手？  
黄子又骂。  
高杨你敢！  
高杨就笑了，耸着肩膀发抖。  
不敢。

4.  
暑假是以奔波不停的签证和各种各样的准备结束的，高杨请了假陪他坐飞机过去。  
室友看见高杨，问了问。  
Brother？  
黄子黏在高杨身上，笑的很大声，俏皮的眨眨眼睛。  
Boyfriend.  
高杨把他拉开，给他收拾东西，当着室友的面接吻，看了看手机，准备赶飞机。  
高杨，你敢去相亲你就死定了。  
高杨挑挑眉毛，那今晚你要是喝了金发妹妹的酒，你也死定了。  
黄子吐吐舌头，然后又不讲道理的说。  
我不管。  
高杨一个人回国，又累又困，床上的玩偶全都没有拿走，几个月内断断续续的在黄子的视频电话里，黄子又买了一样的。还有一个超大绵羊，还嘱咐他去买个狗狗。  
高杨当着黄子的面在镜头里亲了狗狗玩偶，然后眼镜笑眯了看他。黄子脸红透，骂他不要脸。  
高杨只是无辜的说，我什么也没做啊。  
高杨，你想我吗？黄子抱着小羊玩偶鼻眼发酸。  
想，怎么不想。

5.  
高杨打开门的时候还没有什么不对的。  
洗完澡进了房间突然被一个什么人摁住，他本能的想推开又反应过来对方是谁。  
黄子细胳膊细腿很容易的被推上床铺，咯咯笑个不停。  
原来我不在家你都不穿衣服披个浴巾直接出浴室的哦。  
高杨把头埋在黄子胸口，闷闷的嗯了一句。  
那会不会想着我撸？  
黄子摸摸高杨的耳朵，是烫的。  
我会想着你……  
高杨没让他继续说下去。

6.  
“嘶……有完没完啊你…”


End file.
